<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>- 273 за переборкой by fandom Valdmeer AU and HappyEnds 2020 (Valdmeer_2020), Koldthav</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107669">- 273 за переборкой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdmeer_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Valdmeer%20AU%20and%20HappyEnds%202020'>fandom Valdmeer AU and HappyEnds 2020 (Valdmeer_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koldthav/pseuds/Koldthav'>Koldthav</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Space, Blind sex, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, M/M, Space Opera, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdmeer_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Valdmeer%20AU%20and%20HappyEnds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koldthav/pseuds/Koldthav</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Как здорово встретиться на нейтральной территории без командиров и экипажей над душой! И понеслась на максимальном варпе...</p><p>Продолжение текста "Точка невозврата".<br/>Действие происходит примерно за 4 месяца до последнего эпизода предыдущего текста.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>- 273 за переборкой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225219">Четыре перекрестка четырех дорог</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdmeer_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Valdmeer%20AU%20and%20HappyEnds%202020">fandom Valdmeer AU and HappyEnds 2020 (Valdmeer_2020)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koldthav/pseuds/Koldthav">Koldthav</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon">Shadow_Of_Moon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На орбитальной станции Сети-3 пришлось задержаться на несколько дней. Флагманом у Вальдеса теперь была «Жемчужина Талига», но даже ее ухитрились потрепать перешедшие на сторону раттонов каданцы. В результате, «Жемчужина» лишилась маневровых, а герметичность превратилась в тыкву.<br/>
Крошечная станция, чьим предназначением было принимать руду с негостеприимной шахтерской планетки, перегружать ее на корабли, да изредка служить временным приютом шахтерам, неожиданно оказалась ключевой точкой между фронтом и территориями Дриксен и Талига, и с возросшим потом судов и людей не справлялась.<br/>
Впрочем, Вальдесу - из уважения к его адмиральскому званию - выделили отдельную каюту. Его собственная каюта на «Жемчужине» приобрела нежилой статус вследствие разгерметизации. Каюта была крошечная: в нее только и влезали кровать и душевая кабина, а репликатор, вместо привычных Вальдесу тысяч наименований, выдавал с десяток блюд и небольшой список предметов первой необходимости. И никакого тебе синтеголя. Это был конец очень долгого дня, наполненного ремонтными работами, ссорами с капитаном «Жемчужины» (они пока не ладили) и головной болью от спертого воздуха и перепадов давления в отсеках, так что Вальдес вытряс из репликатора бритву, привел себя в относительный порядок, и отправился искать бар.<br/>
Какой бы захолустной и задрипанной не была космическая станция, на ней абсолютно точно где-то да наливают. Справка мгновенно выдала Вальдесу «Портовый бар «Борода» и дорогу к нему. Здесь, в отличие от Хексберг, не было разделения на «технические» и «пассажирские» уровни, так что указатели на стенах гласили что-то вроде «1467-RX-42” и никак не помогали. На очередной развилке Вальдес завертел головой, пытаясь понять, куда ему теперь, и врезался в человека, идущего навстречу.<br/>
- Прошу прощения!<br/>
Он повернулся к человеку, которого толкнул, и вдруг радостно заулыбался:<br/>
- Адмирал Кальдмеер!<br/>
- Вице-адмирал Вальдес? - голос Кальдмеера прозвучал почти уверенно.<br/>
Он протянул руку и Вальдес с удовольствием пожал ее.<br/>
- Прошу прощения, я не смотрел куда иду. Я вас не ударил?<br/>
- Все в порядке. Не ожидал встретить вас здесь! Вы куда-то спешите?<br/>
После той, самой первой, встречи, они несколько раз участвовали в общих совещаниях по комлинии, да однажды Вальдес, задолбавшись с официальными каналами передачи информации, сообщил на “Ноордкроне”, что к Хексберг пришел искалеченный раттонами дриксенский корабль. Видеть его вживую Вальдес был чертовски рад.<br/>
Кальдмеер выглядел, как всегда - подчёркнуто строго одетый и причесанный, китель застегнут на все пуговицы. Неподвижный взгляд был направлен, казалось, куда-то сквозь собеседника.<br/>
- Нет, не спешу. Мы застряли тут с починкой, после того как вляпались в... Ээээ... В отчете почитаете, если вас это касается. Меня задрали все, а особенно Родригес, будь она неладна, и я искал, не дают ли здесь выпить. Справка клянется, что на станции есть бар, но я, кажется, пропустил поворот...<br/>
Кальдмеер коснулся браслета-комма странной конструкции, который носил на левой руке. Привычного Вальдесу тачпада там не было, его заменял десяток кнопок разной формы.<br/>
- Эта штука прекрасно облегчает жизнь, - пояснил Кальдмеер, будто знал, куда он смотрит. - Особенно в незнакомой обстановке...<br/>
Он склонил голову на бок, будто прислушивался, и Вальдес разглядел пуговку наушника.<br/>
- Нет, вы на правильном пути. Прямо, на следующем повороте направо, и еще раз направо. 12-й сектор.<br/>
- А вы не хотите выпить со мной?<br/>
- С удовольствием.<br/>
Вальдес задумался, не надо ли предложить ему руку, но Кальдмеер уверенно шел, ориентируясь на подсказки комма и слегка касаясь стены кончиками пальцев. Только в самом баре, тесном и неожиданно людном, он тронул Вальдеса за плечо:<br/>
- Могу я попросить вас о помощи? Комм хорош, когда дело касается неподвижных объектов, но не людей.<br/>
- Конечно. Буду рад.<br/>
Вальдес провел его к свободному столику, а затем сходил к бару - это было проще чем дождаться официантку - и вытребовал у трепливого бармена неопределенного пола возраста и расы ведьмовки. Кроме нее тут подавали пиво, внушавшее подозрения одним своим видом, и какой-то мерзкий, сладкий гайифский ликер.<br/>
Кальдмеер, впрочем, ведьмовке обрадовался.<br/>
- Я домой ездил, глаза проверять, так эти коновалы так натыкали иголками, что у меня третий день голова трещит!<br/>
Он отсалютовал Вальдесу рюмкой. Они выпили, и Вальдес порадовался что, не мелочась, взял бутылку. А то не набегаешься!<br/>
- Вас можно поздравить с победой? Я слышал про операцию у червоточины NX-22, это ведь ваших рук дело?<br/>
- Моих, но вы-то откуда об этом знаете?<br/>
- А кто еще из талигойских адмиралов способен на столь восхитительное безрассудство? Хотя идея была хороша, я бы сказал, гениальна.<br/>
- И это говорит человек, взломавший стратегию раттонов? Это ведь благодаря тебе мы победили у Корианны-6!<br/>
Кальдмеер усмехнулся, принимая комплимент.<br/>
- Не поделишься, как тебе удалось?<br/>
- Я долго не мог понять, в чем там дело. Вот, как бы ты действовал на месте раттонов? Кальдмеер легко подхватил предложенное «ты».<br/>
- Пожалуй, атаковал бы окрестности Хексберг или Торки, чтобы лишить их снабжения...<br/>
- Именно. Учитывая силы раттонов, я бил бы напрямую. Торка, Хексберг и .... - и перед тобой свободный проход в самое сердце золотых земель, защищенный только надорской эскадрой. А когда вы ее обновляли в последний раз? А потом еще проще - одномоментный удар по Олларии, Оларии-прайм и Гальтаре - и Талиг пал бы к моим ногам.<br/>
- Эй, не забывай с кем говоришь!<br/>
Кальдмеер рассмеялся:<br/>
- Я же за раттонов! Впрочем, прости. Был неправ.<br/>
- Ладно, вернемся к стратегии. То, что ты описал - логично. А они просто хаотично выбивали миры, частью принадлежащие Гаунау, частью нам... Надорские колонии.<br/>
- Весьма густо заселенные, но при этом плохо защищенные. А Корианна -6 самый большой пересадочный узел в том секторе...<br/>
- Ах ты ж ебаную мать!!! - До Вальдеса дошло. - Собирали там беженцев, чтобы перебить побольше народу?!!<br/>
- Я так подумал.<br/>
- И ты на это поставил?!! Да ты чертов псих!<br/>
Кальдмеер довольно улыбался.<br/>
- Выпьем же за логику, безрассудство и отвагу, - провозгласил Вальдес, доливая им ведьмовки.<br/>
Когда комплименты друг другу были исчерпаны, они перешли на перемывание косточек общим знакомым: Кальдмеер спросил о Басти, а Вальдес - о Руппи, а потом долго и подробно ругали хором проэмперадора Фомальгаута, который успел наступить на больную мозоль не только своим войскам, но и союзным.<br/>
Кальдмеер рассказывал - старательно избегая имен - о том, как они пытались выбить поставку запчастей, а Вальдес не столько слушал, сколько смотрел на него, и пытался понять: если б не притягивающие взгляд шрам и глаза, был бы дриксенец красив или нет? Глаза у него были восхитительного цвета, нечто среднее, между серым, голубым и зеленым, и черты лица правильные, хоть и крупные.<br/>
Кальдмеер вдруг запнулся на середине фразы.<br/>
- Это ты на меня все время смотришь?<br/>
Вальдес залился краской, но признался:<br/>
- Я. Прости.<br/>
Кальдмеер покачал головой:<br/>
- Да я не в претензии. Мне тоже очень интересно, как ты выглядишь.<br/>
- Обычно... Волосы темные, глаза темные.<br/>
- Исчерпывающее описание, - рассмеялся Кальдмеер. - А голос у тебя очень красивый.<br/>
Вальдес впервые порадовался, что Кальдмеер не видит его офигевшего лица. И ухитрился выдавить что-то вроде «А... эмн.... ну... да, в общем, спасибо».<br/>
Кальдмеер рассмеялся и, аккуратно нащупав бутылку и стаканы, подлил им обоим выпить. Практически поровну. У Вальдеса уже приятно шумело в голове, у дрикса, судя по порозовевшим щекам, тоже.<br/>
Возможно именно ведьмовка его за язык и потянула.<br/>
- Звучит так, будто ты пытаешься меня соблазнить, - пошутил он.<br/>
У Кальдмеера дрогнула рука, и ведьмовка выплеснулась ему на пальцы. Он едва слышно ругнулся, поставил стакан и облизал испачканные пальцы. А Вальдес внезапно увидел свою шутку в совершенно ином свете, потому что его бросило в жар от того, как скользит язык по испачканным пальцам.<br/>
- Если бы я что-то видел, я бы, пожалуй, действительно попытался тебя соблазнить. А так - толку пытаться ухаживать, реакции твоей я все равно не вижу... Но раз об этом зашло спрошу прямо - хочешь продолжить вечер?<br/>
А ведь не только ему одному ведьмовка язык развязывает…</p><p>Целоваться они начали ровно в тот момент, как дверь пискнула, возвестив что она заперлась, а через секунду Вальдес уже прижимался к ней спиной. Он вначале нелогично боялся слишком сильно прижать, поспешить, сделать что-то не то, но опасения быстро потерялись среди поцелуев и ласк. Кальдмеера, напротив, казалось ничего не смущает. Вальдес заметил только, что он предпочитает постоянно касаться щеки или затылка - поглаживает, ласкает, но ни на миг не отнимает руку, словно ему не хватает только слуха и позарез нужна эта связь.<br/>
Будь у него время, чтобы подумать, Вальдес бы наверняка решил, что от него ожидается инициатива, а потому хорошо, что времени на подумать у него не было. Кальдмеер явно не считал, что некоторые ограничения, которые он испытывает - это повод уступить, поскольку собственнически облапал Вальдеса за задницу, тиская ее через штаны.<br/>
- Это бластер или ты так мной заинтересован? - Пошутил Вальдес, когда ощутил прижавшееся к нему бесспорное свидетельство интереса.<br/>
- Кто бы говорил, в самом деле.<br/>
Пальцы скользнули под пояс брюк, лаская поясницу, и Вальдес застонал, прижался всем телом. На них обоих определенно было слишком много одежды.<br/>
Кальдмеер повел плечами, сбрасывая расстегнутый мундир. Под кителем у него оказалась рубашка, а не футболка, и Вальдес мельком подумал «Вот же ретрограды чертовы», но это было ужасно романтично. Особенно, если расстегивать пуговицу за пуговицей, постепенно отводя в стороны белую ткань, и открывая ключицы, грудь, уже затвердевшие и напряженные соски... Вальдес наклонился облизать их, прикусил, и был вознагражден неприлично громким стоном.<br/>
А в следующим миг ладони скользнули по его груди - казалось, с лаской, но застежки Кальдмеер тоже нащупал. Китель полетел на пол, футболка за ним. Руки, исследующие и ласкающие одновременно, задержались на боках, прошлись по спине, слегка царапая - ровно настолько, чтобы послать по телу дрожь предвкушения.<br/>
Вот вылезти из штанов, не прекращая целоваться, не вышло.<br/>
Они нехотя оторвались друг от друга. Кальдмеер опустился на колено, чтобы расстегнуть ботинки. Вальдес свои содрал так, нога об ногу, и, на ходу стаскивая штаны, допрыгал до репликатора. Раздраженно дергая ногой, он наконец выпутался из штанины и ткнул в подглючивающий экран. Репликатор выплюнул пакетик какого-то «Универсального увлажняющего крема» - сойдет за смазку, и два стандартных теста.<br/>
- Держи,- он вложил один Кальдмееру в руку.<br/>
Хотел предложить помочь, но тот уверенно разломил упаковку, задержавшись только над тест-полосками. В стандартный входили три: “общая”, которой проверялись все поголовно перед миссиями и прочей фигней, “биоугроза” на чужие вирусы, бактерии и микроорганизмы, и «постельная» - на соответствующие инфекции. Кальдмеер поднес полоски к комму, тот пискнул и, очевидно, озвучил в наушник требуемую информацию.<br/>
- Меня только вчера иголками истыкали, но не будем нарушать приличия, - усмехнулся он, прижимая тест к пальцу.<br/>
После секундной задержки полоска приобрела зеленый цвет, а Кальдмеер по-мальчишески сунул проколотый палец в рот.<br/>
- Ты вот специально это делаешь?!!<br/>
- Что?.. А! Вообще-то нет, но если ты настаиваешь...<br/>
Свой тест Вальдес догадался поднести к комму, не задавая лишних вопросов.<br/>
С формальностями, наконец, было покончено. Кальдмеер еще задержался, снял комм и наушник и пристроил их на узкой полке у изголовья, а потом шагнул к Вальдесу и неожиданно обнял его, прижал к себе и приподнял над полом.<br/>
- Эй! Поставь меня обратно!<br/>
В отместку Вальдес толкнул его на постель. Сам толкнул и сам испугался, что это уже слишком, но Кальдмеер успел схватить его и утянуть за собой. Вальдес оказался сверху и попытался прижать его к постели, но после короткой борьбы паразитский дрикс все же вывернулся из хватки, и теперь уже Вальдес оказался лежащим на спине. Кальдмеер прижимал его руки, а затем и вовсе уселся сверху, весьма многообещающе потираясь...<br/>
- Ах ты ж блять!.. Садист!... Хватит меня дразнить!<br/>
- Ладно, ладно...<br/>
Он смеялся, кусался, прижимал Вальдеса к постели так, что не шевельнешься, а при этом готовил нежно и осторожно, дразнил внутри легкими прикосновениями.<br/>
- Не сдерживайся. Мне нужно тебя слышать.<br/>
- Я и так не собирался... Все, хватит!... Ты меня трахнешь наконец, или нет?<br/>
Пальцы сменил член, и Вальдес удовлетворенно застонал, жмурясь от ощущений, балансирующих на грани боли и удовольствия.<br/>
- Да, вот так... А теперь можно и посильнее...<br/>
Эта его просьба была немедленно выполнена. </p><p>Вальдес, должно быть, задремал, потому что проснулся в пустой постели. За стенкой шуршал звуковой душ. Очень хотелось уронить голову обратно на подушку, но Вальдес, отчаянно зевая, сел в постели. Как он и предполагал, Кальдмеер собирался уходить.<br/>
- До утра не останешься?<br/>
- Не могу. Мой транспорт через... где этот чертов комм... полтора часа.<br/>
- Вы все еще в окрестностях Фомальгаута?<br/>
Кальдмеер хмыкнул:<br/>
- Не для протокола: только на время, пока там укрепляют оборону. После этого, полагаю, мы увидимся, потому что командованию пора бы, наконец, дозреть до того, чтобы атаковать, а не только огрызаться.<br/>
- Также не для протокола: жди приглашения на Хексберг. У нас будут новости.<br/>
- Не поделишься?<br/>
Вальдес заколебался, но с дриксами они воюют с переменным успехом уже лет триста, а вот раттоны...<br/>
- У нас есть оружие.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>